


Lit.

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Books, Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and again, Richie betrays his upbringing. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Highlander is not mine, only the storyline and wording of this drabble are. I make no money off my fanfic, no copyright infringement or harm intended.

"I'll get it," Richie exclaimed and ran up the stairs to fetch the book that Methos had asked for. Returning to the dojo office, he dropped a thick ancient tome onto Mac's desk.  
  
"Richie!" Methos and Duncan exclaimed unisono, the former aggravated, the latter scandalised.   
  
"No book-tossing," Methos gave voice to their irritation, softly clapping the volume against the young Immortal's forehead. He frowned at the size, weight, and age of the book, opened the precious tome gingerly, and ire flared up in his eyes. "How on earth can any sane homo sapiens possibly mix up Chandler and Chaucer?!"


End file.
